


Midna x Wolf Link

by Killer_B



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_B/pseuds/Killer_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna takes the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midna x Wolf Link

Midna giggled quietly to herself as she stepped out of Link's shadow to sit on the edge of his bed. The young hero was so deep in sleep that he did not even react to the sound. The imp stretched her tiny arms before removing the fragment of the Fused Shadows from her head, feeling at ease in Link's small tree house. They were both taking a short reprieve from their all important quest after the harrowing experience in the Temple of Time, where Link barely managed to escape with his life.

The giant spider that attacked them had severely injured the young man's shoulder, and he had been forced to wait for it to heal before moving on to the final mirror shard. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts for the moment, Midna's impish grin returning as she looked over her shoulder at Link's sleeping form. They were to resume their journey today. However, she didn't count on Link being such a heavy sleeper, and so it fell to her to wake the young man up. And she knew exactly how to do it... Transforming the sleeping man into the sacred beast, she allowed herself one last giggle before putting on a scared expression and shouting.

"Link! LINK! Wake up! We're being attacked!" Link immediately rose from his bed and jumped towards the ladder, only to find himself lacking opposable thumbs. She couldn't help but laugh loudly as she saw the confused expression on his canine face in the seconds before he fell crashing down to the floor below, a sharp, pained whine accompanying the sound. Concern flooded the imp upon hearing the whine, and she floated down towards the fallen wolf.

"Link? Are... Are you alright?" She inquired as her companion slowly got to his feet. Link's only response was a growl and a snap of his jaws at her, which she avoided by floating onto his back. Hoping to calm him, she leaned her head against the back of the his neck, reaching out to scratch his ear. Link's over-active heart and nervous panting eventually slowed to normal, but she remained where she was. The warm fur and powerful muscles under her made being on Link's back feel like one of the only solid, safe places for the deposed princess, especially after her ordeal with Zant and her brush with death. She owed her life to Link's courage and perseverance.  
That thought sent a wave of guilt through her, as she realised that her stupid prank had just stolen a rare moment of peace from the man who had done so much for her without complaint.

"I'm sorry Link... For everything I put you through, for being so selfish..." The wolf turned his head at her words, and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's my fault that you've been subjected to all this, and I can never make it up to you.." Midna's eyes closed as she began to quietly sob, her face buried in Link's fur, only to open again in surprise as something flat and wet was dragged across her cheek. Lifting her head, she locked eyes with the wolf, and was shocked to see the love and concern plainly reflected in his piercing blue orbs. Floating off his back to stand before him, she lifted an arm, cradling his cheek. "Link..." Her own cry of surprise cut off her next words as the wolf knocked her down on her back, before licking her face repeatedly, causing her to giggle.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Midna pushed Link away, once again meeting his gaze. The concern she saw before was replaced with an almost palpable desire, something that shocked the imp more than being exposed to the light.  
"You... You want me? Even though I look like.. This?" A low growl and a nod indicating a yes, and her heart began to beat faster. "Do you want me to change you back?" A shake of the head, followed by more licking was more than sufficient to answer her question. Reaching out with prehensile hair, she stroked Link's back, as his tongue slowly made it's way down her small body. Pausing between her legs, he looked up at her, somehow managing to grin teasingly at her with his tongue hanging halfway out of his mouth. Of course, her response was to smile back, before using her hair to press his muzzle down against her slit, moaning as his nose brushed against her tiny clit. Not wasting any time, Link set about pleasing her as best he could, his long, flat tongue dragging across the smooth, wet lips of her pussy. Trembling with pleasure, she propped herself up on her elbows and extended her hair, reaching underneath Link to grasp his hardening member. Yelping in surprise, he looked up at her, eyes glazed over in pleasure.

"I need you," the imp whispered, a small smile accompanying the words. Stroking his erect cock with her hair, Midna allowed link to position himself above her, and helped guide him between her legs. Moaning in pleasure as his member began to press into her, Midna knew a brief moment of worry what her small body might not be able to accomodate his comparatively large size. However, her worry was quickly dispelled as Link, who seemed to have read her mind, slowly pushed himself in rather than thrusting in quickly. The result left her panting with arousal as, inch by inch, her body stretched to accomodate him.  
When he finally reached the knot at the base of his cock, Midna positioned her hair beneath her lower back, propping herself up and bracing herself for the next part. "Fuck me Link, hard..."

Not needing to be told twice, her wolf began thrusting his hips, albeit somewhat awkwardly, flooding Midna with pleasure. Every time his cock would hilt inside her, Link would let out a little pleasured yelp, trying to push his knot in before pulling out and thrusting in again. As he became more accustomed to the awkward position, Link began to fuck her harder and faster, drawing louder moans and cries from her. Very soon, Midna felt her orgasm approaching, and she implored Link to fuck her even harder. The wolf complied, and she felt him trying to press his knot into her.

Her already stretched pussy expanded even further as his knot slowly slid in, and her eyes tolled back in her head. With a final push, Link's cock slid entirely into Midna, and the sensation of being so completely filled drove her into orgasm, her entire body thrashing with pleasure beneath the wolf. As her pussy tightened even more around Link, she let out a scream when his cock flared up with his own orgasm, and he howled with pleasure as he began pumping her full of his cum, his knot creating a seal and forcing the hot liquid into her womb.

Coming to her senses moments later, Midna looked down to see her belly bulging out, pumped fill of Link's cum. The sight sent a shiver of pleasure through the imp, and she reached up with a tiny hand to pet his stomach.  
"Good boy Link," she murmured, and the wolf growled contentedly, before slowly sliding his softening member out of her. Reaching down to scoop some of his juices, that were now leaking from her, she brought her fingers to her mouth, rubbing the sticky liquid onto her lips and and sighing in pleasure as she cleaned it off with her tongue.

Link, meanwhile, had settled down on the floor next to her, and was watching her with one eye, his tail wagging slowly. Cleaning herself up as best she could, Midna slowly crawled over to her wolf, lying against his side and closing her eyes sleepily. The world would have to survive one more day without Link, because today, he belonged to her, and her alone. The thought brought a small smile to her face as she drifted off to sleep, pressing closer against him.  
Hers...


End file.
